Kirara's Pain
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: Pain. Dark. Red. Confusion. Hatred. That’s all I could feel from the moment that demon’s tail clipped my leg, though it began softly at first. Later, I could tell something was wrong, because it simply refused to heal…


Please excuse the possible scrappiness of this. I had serious debates with myself whether or not to post it, but because I haven't posted something in weeks, I decided to. This was brought on because of the report some weeks back about a rapid dog in Ontario.

InuYasha isn't mine, but I'll trade my dad's record collection for it. Or at least Kirara….

* * *

Pain. Dark. Red. Confusion. Hatred.

That's all I could feel from the moment that demon's tail clipped my leg though it began softly at first. Later, I could tell something was wrong, because it simply refused to heal…

But I didn't expect this pain.

I couldn't control what I was doing, who I was listening to, what I was hearing, who I was hearing, where I was, who I was with, nothing.

My forehead burned unbearably and the pain told me to go somewhere. I unwillingly followed to where it wanted me to go. I had no choice.

I was brought to a clearing in a forest, where I was given a drink of some thing unfamiliar by two strange women. They didn't smell like anywhere I knew and were totally unfamiliar, but they forced it down my throat.

The second the liquid touched my tongue, my last bit of consciousness disappeared.

For a long awhile, or at least it felt like that to me, my mind was lost in a sea of blackness.

When my consciousness first resurfaced, it was just a small facet. I had been given the command to attack. I couldn't really see who I was fighting, but I knew that if I didn't fight the pain would return.

The woman on my back had jumped off when she had issued her unspoken command. I ran towards the blurry figure I was to fight.

She had been holding a weapon of sorts in her hands in a defensive pose, but she dropped it. It fell to the tree branch we were standing on as I crashed into her at full force.

Her body fell to the ground, but her tears stayed in the air, surrounding me.

The girl's face became clearer and clearer in my mind until I knew who it was.

_Sango_.

The strange woman had forced me to attack her.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I yowled my suffering to the gray sky.

I saw the tree, and had an idea of how to rid myself of this curse.

I crashed against the huge tree of ages we were on with all my force, once, twice, three times.

I didn't stop. I nearly broke my skull, but the pain had returned, stronger than ever. I crashed against the tree again and again, making an indenture in the wood. I didn't stop until I felt the jewel that had been implanted in my forehead break.

I fell to the ground, growling, relief flooding me from ears to tail-tip.

Sango rushed over to me, crying, and bent over me, clutching my fur in her trembling hands.

"Kirara… I knew it, I knew you wanted to come back," she murmured into my ear.

I heard the strange woman mutter, as if to herself, "Kirara, I have no use for you anymore."

I re-gathered myself just in time to miss her small youki shots, which exploded on contact with the tree limb. With a feral growl I leapt to the air. Racing on flaming paws, I managed to dodge each of our opponent's attacks.

"Kirara, Hiraikotsu!" Sango called from my back. I raced to the weapon and leaned at an angle so that Sango could grab the boomerang. Once she grabbed it, she threw it behind us with great precision.

I flew to where Hiraikotsu had ended up and turned to the demon from the continent.

"Let's get her, Kirara!" Sango called, and I heard determination in her voice.

As we raced to our enemy, she held her sword in a move I hadn't seen before.

I ducked my head from the oncoming youki the purple haired girl was sending our way, and felt it burn out against Hiraikotsu's sharp edge.

I flew at her and heard Hiraikotsu cutting threw her waist, effectively cutting her in half.

"We did it!" my Taijiya exclaimed.

"I'm not that easy to kill. Nice try, but-" our enemy broke off as the symbol on her forehead glowed eerily. She screamed in agony as her soul was torn from her.

"Hyouga-sama! Don't do this! I can still fight!" she yelled her dying words to the sky as she fell to the forest below.

I glanced towards where she had fallen.

"_And that," _I thought,_"Was for controlling me."_

* * *

Please tell me what you think. Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated. 


End file.
